dcfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodeo Monsters
Rodeo Monsters is the thirty-seventh episode of Henry's Huggletoons. Plot Henry, Cobby and Summer's bikes break down and when they can't afford the fee to fix it they participate in the Roarsville Rodeo to earn Monstercoins. Story At the Bicycle and Unicycle Repair, Harold tells Henry, Cobby and Summer that their bikes are busted. He also tells them the good news that he can fix it, which pleases the three. Harold, however, completes his sentence with "for 4500 Monstercoins" much to the kids' dismay. Luckily, Harold tells them that the Roarsville Rodeo is in town. Henry is puzzled. At the rodeo, a cowboy monster is seen bronc riding with a horse. As the rodeo is going on, Henry greets the people, wearing cowboy/cowgirl attire with the rest of his siblings. He tells them that they are here to win the rodeo, before finishing with "I plum reckon, y'all". One of the spectators asks them where is their horse. Henry responds with "What? You need a horse?". The people then laugh, leaving Henry, Cobby and Summer to facepalm. So the three do on three attempts. Attempt 1: Henry, Cobby and Summer hide behind a patch of hay, peeking at a horse in the distance. Henry then tells the others that on his signal, they grab the horse. He begins to count "1..2.." but before he can count to three, they are sucked up by a baler. They are later ejected from the baler stuck in square hay bundles, one-by-one. Cobby then begins to angrily yell indistinctly. ''Attempt 2: ''Henry, Cobby and Summer hide in a tumbleweed and spot a horse chewing at some hay. However, before the three monsters can even make one move, a huge gust of wind blows them away and sends them falling off a cliff, which destroys their tumbleweed when they hit cliff bottom. ''Attempt 3: ''Henry, Cobby and Summer lasso one of some running horses. However, Cobby (who is holding the lasso) is pulled forward by the horse, followed by him hitting some cactuses as he is pulled forward, until finally hitting the last one with a loud CRASH. Cobby recovers and goes into extreme rage, which has him ripping off his attire and jumping back and forth like a horse. This gives Henry and Summer an idea. As the rodeo isn't over yet, Henry jumps into the action riding Cobby as his horse, doing some bronc riding with him. After the last jump, Cobby kicks Henry off, having him land on the ground with a thud. The cowboy monster congratulates Henry for his great rodeo performance, and Henry celebrates by yelling victoriously and mimicking gun firing. Henry then tells him that they'll take the Monstercoins now. The cowboy, however, reveals that there is no prize money this year, leaving a depressed Henry, Cobby and Summer to leave, only to be interrupted by the entrance of a wild west millionare. He explains everyone about himself and that he treats horses like the richest king on earth, which entrances Cobby. The millionare then continues his explanation that he'll give people two suitcases filled with Monstercoins for their horse. Henry, tries to tell the millionare that his steed, Cobby is not really a horse, but is interrupted when he hears Cobby neighing. Cobby proceeds by taking the suitcases from him, giving them to Henry and Summer and being taken away in the millionare's vehicle. He taunts his siblings with the line "So long suckers!" and laughing. Henry and Summer, in their now fixed bikes, ride back home. Henry asks Summer if Cobby will return on his "vacation". Summer answers with yes. Characters * Henry Hugglemonster * Cobby Hugglemonster * Summer Hugglemonster * Harold Hugglemonster * Wild West Millionare Voice cast Chris Diamantopoulos as Henry Hugglemonster Chiara Zanni as Cobby Hugglemonster Hynden Walch as Summer Hugglemonster Rob Paulsen as Harold Hugglemonster Dave Wasson as Wild West Millionare Trivia * Henry, Cobby and Summer's cowboy/cowgirl outfits resemble those of Sheriff Woody, Zorro (without the mask) and Sheriff Callie, respectively. * The yodeling music heard during Henry, Cobby and Summer's attempts to get a horse is often heard in some episodes of Get Blake!. * The scene of Henry, Cobby and Summer (in a tumbleweed) falling off a cliff in Attempt 2 is quite reminiscent of the Looney Tunes character Wile E. Coyote.